Love and Lies
by cloviskarling
Summary: "The only other time that I ever cried was also when I thought Kyouko was going to be taken away from me." A fanfic exploring the AyaKyoYui triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Funami Yui stood in the waning light of the late autumn evening, on the corridor of top floor of Nanamori Junior High. Her face was blank and expressionless, but the knuckles of her hands, which gripped the corridor railings, were very white, and she stared down at the school courtyard with an unusually intense look in her eyes.

"My, my, so you are here too, Funami-san."

Though Nanamori was normally completely deserted at this hour, Yui was not at all surprised to hear the gentle, careless, cheerful voice with its Kansai accent. After all, wherever Ayano went, Chitose was never far behind.

"Good evening, Ikeda-san." Yui turned around and smiled politely. Chitose smiled back, and Yui could not help envying how effortlessly she did so.

"Looks like Ayano-chan has been waiting for a while," Chitose said as she moved to stand beside Yui by the railing. Together they watched the President of the Student Council stalk to and fro the courtyard below, fuming and muttering under her breath. She clutched a letter in her hands, which she paused every now and then to read, only to put away and resume her pacing, more irritable than ever.

Yui nodded. "Kyouko's late." She cast a glance around the school, blinked, and continued, "Although, I think, she's just arrived."

At the corner the courtyard, Kyouko, Yui's closest and childhood friend, also caught sight of the two girls. She grinned, waved, put a forefinger to her lip, and started creeping on tiptoes towards the unsuspecting Ayano.

"What is she doing at a time like this?" Yui asked, exasperated. Chitose gave a helpless laugh in reply.

With remarkable speed and stealth Kyouko crept near Ayano and pounced, cupping her hands over the girl's eyes. All at once Ayano's face turned bright scarlet. She whirled around furiously and began shouting at Kyouko, who tried to compose her features into what she probably thought was shamefaced contrivance, but looked more like triumphant mischief.

"If Ayano continues like this much longer her letter will become too crumpled to be read," Yui observed. Ayano had balled her hands into fists over the course of her harangue, with predictably deleterious results on the letter.

"Ayano-chan isn't very honest with her feelings," Chitose agreed.

"Neither are we," Yui said softly

At last Ayano ceased her tirade and drew a deep breath. With an abrupt motion she thrust the letter at Kyouko, who, startled, took a step back. Tentatively, Kyouko accepted the letter and began to read. Yui sighed.

"Ikeda-san, the way things are…do you have any regrets?"

"When we love someone," Chitose said, "we want them to be happy, right? Ayano-chan is most happy if she can be with the person she likes; and if Ayano-chan is happy, so am I."

"But don't you wish the person Ayano likes is you, instead?"

"Of course I do. But that's not the way it is." A wistful note entered Chitose's voice for the first time. "Since this is how things turned out, the only thing for us to do is to wish for the people we love to be happy. Isn't that how you feel about Toshinou-san too, Funami-san?" There was a long pause. "Um…Funami-san?"

"The only other time I ever cried was also when I thought Kyouko was going to be taken away from me."

Chitose turned to look at Yui and her eyebrows shot up. Yui wiped angrily at the hot, wet tears on her face, but more rolled down, and more.

"Here." Chitose held a handkerchief in her outstretched hands. Yui stared. "I thought it might be useful for the nosebleeds but….it looks like I didn't need it after all."

Yui turned away and rubbed her face on her sleeve until she was certain her eyes and face were absolutely dry. Chitose stuffed her handkerchief back into her pocket, and patted Yui gently on the back.

"Sometimes it is all right to cry, Funami-san," Chitose said quietly.

"But I never cry," Yui whispered, half to herself. "When we were younger Kyouko was such a crybaby, she always got picked on and bullied. I had to protect her, so I had to be strong, so I never cry." She traced the fringe of her short black hair. "I thought that, if I were always there, by her side, looking after her, protecting her, then…maybe…"

She looked out at the courtyard again. The two girls were in deep, earnest conversation now, and both were smiling, Kyouko shyly, Ayano exuberantly. Something sharp and exquisitely painful twisted inside Yui's chest, and she was almost grateful for the tears that once again blotted out her sight.

"But it seems I was too late."

The sun was setting by the time Kyouko and Yui started on their way home, and its last dying rays stained the pair in deep, bloody crimson.

"Wow, so it really was a confession after all, huh?" Kyouko walked with her customary light, skipping steps. Yui strolled alongside, trying not to let her feelings show. She did not find it difficult; she was, she supposed, something of an expert at hiding her feelings from Kyouko.

"What else could it have been?" Yui asked. She had meant the question to be rhetorical, but Kyouko immediately replied:

"I thought she was going to ask me for the handout I didn't submit today!"

"At six o'clock in the evening?" Yui paused. "And don't sound so proud about not submitting your handout!"

"Ahaha," Kyouko laughed, then turned suddenly and grinned at Yui, who with an effort stopped herself from looking away. "Say, Yui! Can I stay over at your place tonight?"

"Um…why?"

Kyouko patted her bag importantly. "Because I already brought my change of clothes and it's a waste to just carry them straight back home. Also, I'm hungry and I want to eat your delicious omurice!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yui fought to keep her voice steady. "I guess now that you're going out with Ayano," she paused, swallowed, "you won't be able to hang out at my place as much as before, huh?"

"I guess that's so…"

Yui looked away. "I suppose I might get a little lonely on my own from now on," she said before she could stop herself.

"Huh?" Kyouko looked surprised. "Why would you be lonely? There's still the Amusement Club, right? And, besides, you're really popular with the girls in class, you know."

"I am?" Yui asked doubtfully.

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "You're reliable, you're serious, you act boyish, you work hard, your grades are good and you're so good at sports the track team even sent their club advisor to steal you away! Of course you'd be popular. You'd realize it too, but you're only ever looking at me." Kyouko regretted her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair as they walked the rest of the way to Yui's house.

"Ah! Home, sweet home!" Kyouko stomped noisily into the empty apartment, glad for the chance to break the silence.

Yui was happy to play along. "Don't say it like it's your home." She switched on the lights. "I'm going to make dinner now, so you can have the bath first."

Kyouko pouted. "Boo. Bathing's not fun without Chinatsu-chan around to harass."

"Then maybe bathing isn't supposed to be fun." Yui walked into the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients and utensils, mentally drawing up the menu for dinner.

She was very surprised when she suddenly felt arms clinging tightly around her waist, and a weight settle on her back and shoulder. She wondered if her face was as red as Ayano's had been when Kyouko had snuck up on her.

"Quit bothering me, unless you want to starve," Yui warned.

"How ungrateful! And here was I, selflessly offering my services to help out Yui's great dinner-making enterprise!"

Kyouko's stomach loudly seconded her declaration. "I'm not really sure you understand what 'selfless' means," Yui grumbled. "And since when did you start wanting to cook, anyway?"

"I thought," Kyouko mumbled into Yui's shirt, her face pressed tightly against her friend's back, "since this might be our last dinner together for…quite a long time…I want it to be something you can…remember me by."

Yui started slightly. "Then you'd better start preparing the carrots," she said, hoping to distract Kyouko from realizing what impact the words had on her composure. "Dinner isn't going to cook by itself."

"Yes, Lord Yui!" Kyouko snapped into her most military salute. "It shall be as you desire, Most Noble Resplendence!"

"Then why don't you start working?" Yui suggested, after Kyouko remained in that position for a while. In response, Kyouko grabbed the vegetable knife and immediately set about cutting up the unwashed carrots, with a commendable vigour that nevertheless did not quite manage to wholly offset her lack of technique.

"Thank you for the meal!"

The events of the afternoon had worn out the pair, and both eagerly dug into their dinner. While Yui showed the necessary proprietary regards for table manners, Kyouko attacked her food with a ravenous abandon that at last compelled Yui to ask, "Um…Kyouko, are you really that hungry?"

Kyouko looked up and mumbled something indignantly.

"Swallow before you speak."

With a tremendous effort Kyouko forced down the food in one gulp. "But tonight's dinner is extra delicious! Don't you think so too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight's dinner," Kyouko proclaimed proudly, "has been imbued with the essence of Kyouko-chan's love! Can't you taste it, Yui?"

"Aaahhh." Yui chewed thoughtfully. "So Kyouko-chan's love tastes like half-broiled carrots and improperly blended eggs. I really must warn Ayano about this."

"So mean!" Kyouko leaned back on her chair. "I helped to prepare the food, so you're doing the washing-up!"

"Oh, all right."

Dinner was finished in short order, and Kyouko was in such good spirits that she even, against all expectations, elected to help Yui with the washing. Afterwards, they bathed and changed into their pajamas. Though Yui would rather die than admit it, she had grown rather fond of her panda outfit, and thought that Kyouko's tomato pajamas, all things considered, looked remarkably good on her.

"Am I really so sexy?" Kyouko teased, and struck a pose. Yui flushed and glanced away.

"Don't be an idiot. Say, what do you think about turning in early for the night?"

Kyouko collapsed onto her futon with a muffled _oof_. "Not even a round of Namori Quest?"

"I'm…just not in the mood. And you always get killed by the fifth boss anyway."

Kyouko flipped over and sighed. "Good night then, Yui."

Yui switched off the lights. "Good night."

Despite the tiring day she had, Yui found herself unable to fall asleep. She listened to the quiet whistling of Kyouko's breaths as she stared up at the cold, brittle stars shivering in the sky. _So this is the last time I will be the person closest to Kyouko, huh?_ The thought made her feel melancholic. "Hey, Kyouko," she said, after a while. "In the future…you'll still come and hang out at my place, right?"

There was no reply. Yui turned around. "She's already asleep." She turned away, paused, turned back again, and silently stared at Kyouko's slumbering face. "Cute," Yui murmured, almost involuntarily.

Balling her hands tightly into fists, Yui pushed herself up over Kyouko, leaned down, and kissed her friend softly on the lips.

Kyouko did not respond. _Is this relief that I feel, or disappointment?_ Yui's shoulders slumped. She clambered back into her futon and rolled on her side to face the wall. Sleep claimed her soon after.

Beside her, Kyouko opened her eyes. She slowly brought up her hand and gently, lightly touched the tips of her fingers to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"So it's true? It's _really _true?"

Chinatsu stared in disbelief at Kyouko, who nodded smugly.

"Yes, indeed! Your splendid and illustrious senpai, Toshinou Kyouko, is going out with the President of the Student Council, Sugiura Ayano herself! Truly, there is no maiden in Japan who does not succumb to my irresistible charm!"

Rumours of the wildest sort had been swirling about the classrooms and corridors of Nanamori Junior High, and the members of the Amusement Club naturally wasted no time in reaching the first-hand provenance for confirmation at their next club meeting.

Kyouko, who never minded people paying attention to her, started spinning an elaborate tale, more akin to outrageous fantasy than what actually happened, that culminated in Ayano kneeling on one knee, "tears streaming down her face like rivers", begging Kyouko to accept her hopeless, devoted, consuming love.

"And so I, the great and good Kyouko-sama, tenderly deigned to accept the feelings of the lovestruck Ayano, who had pined and suffered for me for so long."

Having reached the end of her tale, Kyouko puffed herself up, ready to bathe in the adoration of her audience. Reactions, however, varied: Akari gaped, impressed; Chinatsu frowned, clearly less so; Yui, eyes gazing someplace far away, continued sipping her tea.

"Ehehe." Akari was the first to recover. "Congratulations, Kyouko-chan!"

"Wow, so in the end Sugiura-senpai managed to…" Chinatsu muttered. More loudly, she asked, "Was what Kyouko-senpai said really true, Yui-senpai?"

Yui looked up blankly. "Excuse me?"

Chinatsu sighed. "Weren't you listening, Yui-senpai? You're so distracted today." She repeated her question, adding, "Um…would you like more tea?"

Yui looked at her cup. It was quite empty. "Ah, thank you, Chinatsu-chan."

While Chinatsu busied herself pouring the tea, Yui recounted a more unbiased account of what she saw. Knowing looks were exchanged between the Amusement Club underclassmen, especially toward the end, when Yui mentioned what Kyouko said about her handout.

"I think Yui-senpai's version sounds more plausible," Chinatsu summarized the sentiment in the clubroom as she handed Yui her tea.

Kyouko pouted. "You're only saying that because you're jealous, Yui."

"What of?" Yui snorted. "I'm just relieved to be handing you over to Ayano, so you'll only be bothering her from now on."

The conversation lapsed into an uneasy lull. Each of them felt an uncomfortable premonition that things would no longer be the same as it always had for the Club; but no one wanted to voice that sentiment aloud.

At length Kyouko broke the silence, which was typical of her, by announcing that she was going to leave early, which was not.

Exclamations of surprise broke out around the room. "What? Why, Kyouko-chan?" Akari sounded strangely dismayed.

Chinatsu, who was rather shrewd about these things, asked, "Is it because of Sugiura-senpai?"

Kyouko nodded. "We're going on a date later today. Although, in fact…" she looked at the clock. "We were supposed to have met five minutes ago."

"Geez, that's so irresponsible of you, senpai." Chinatsu shook her head. "Why did you have to choose a day when the Amusement Club is meeting?"

"Ayano is very busy with Student Council work recently," Kyouko explained, "and today's the only day she could find the time. So!" She stood up. "I'm going to have to rely on my kouhai to keep Yui entertained this afternoon."

At this, Chinatsu looked pointedly at Akari, who said, with extreme reluctance, "But Chinatsu and I are planning to go to the amusement park later."

Kyouko froze. "Oh?"

Akari smiled sheepishly. "My sister wanted to go to the amusement park with me, but a lecture came up at the last moment and she couldn't avoid it. She asked if there was a friend whom I could go with instead, and I didn't want to waste the tickets, so…" She stole a glance at Chinatsu, with the very faintest of a blush.

"_What?_" Kyouko flung herself at Chinatsu. "If I knew about this I would have thrown Ayano over! Akari, give me your ticket; Chinatsu-chan, _please _go with me instead. I still have your Mirakurun outfit stored at the back…mmf!"

With her usual dexterity Chinatsu dodged behind Yui, who from experience born of long practice fended off Kyouko's advances with a well-placed punch. "Ow…" Kyouko moaned, clutching the newly-acquired bump on her head. "Yui, you're so mean."

"I don't think you should be doing that anymore, Kyouko," Yui said. "If you're dating Ayano, it's not good for you to be flirting with other people."

"But I do that sort of thing all the time!" Kyouko protested.

"You got into that habit because we've been friends since we were children, so it didn't mean anything to us. But now, with Ayano…it's not good, Kyouko. There could be misunderstandings."

Kyouko stared at Yui. "It didn't mean anything to us, huh?"

"Nothing at all." Yui held her gaze.

"In that case," Kyouko leapt to her feet. "I'd better get going. Good afternoon, everyone!" With a carefree wave, she skipped off towards the direction of the school gate. An awkward silence fell over the remaining girls.

"Well…Chinatsu-chan and I should be going, too," Akari said.

"Have fun." Yui smiled warmly, if distantly.

Akari got up and, with an apologetic nod, headed for the door. Chinatsu followed close behind. Not long after they left the club Chinatsu tapped her friend on the shoulder and said, "Akari-chan, I forgot something at the club. Please go on ahead; I'll catch up with you later."

"Um…" But Chinatsu gave her a light shove and was already walking away. Akari tilted her head, puzzled; after a while, with a slight shrug, she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Chinatsu found Yui still sitting in the same position she last saw her. Yui looked up in surprise at her entrance. "Is something the matter?"<p>

"Senpai, you were really quiet this afternoon. Are you truly all right?" Chinatsu paused. "Could it be that you are…bothered about Kyouko-senpai?" When Yui looked away and did not reply, she pressed on, "Do you…would you like me to keep you company? I mean, if you are feeling lonely…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Chinatsu-chan," Yui replied, not unkindly. "But I don't want you to keep Akari waiting."

Chinatsu jerked back, as if physically struck. "Oh. I understand. Then, take care, Yui-senpai." She turned away and ran off again, this time without looking back.

For a long while Yui did not move. Somewhere in the distance, the school bell started to ring. The gentle, familiar melody rolled through the empty room, summoning with it ghosts of vestigial memories, of warm, happy days long past. As the sounds slowly faded away Yui seemed to deflate. Her back curved and her head sank to nestle in the crook of her arm, and she remained in that position for a very long time.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?"<p>

Ayano fidgeted as she stood before Chitose, who gave her an encouraging smile. "You look very pretty, Ayano-chan."

This was, Ayano decided, the frilliest outfit she had ever worn in her life. The embroideries at her shirt collar and sleeves, the delicate laces threading her skirt hem, the soft, light blue denim jacket – she glanced at herself in the mirror and could not help but wince a little. "Are you really sure this suits me?"

"In this dress, Ayano-chan, you're the cutest girl I have ever seen," Chitose said, and she meant it, too.

Without quite knowing why Ayano found herself blushing. "I-it's embarrassing if you say it so suddenly," she protested huffily.

Chitose giggled. "Have fun with Toshinou-san today."

"Yes!" Ayano perked up at the very mention of the name. "I mustn't keep Toshinou Kyouko waiting! I must be off to my da – da – date –" All at once the full significance of the situation struck Ayano, who swayed slightly where she stood.

Chitose touched Ayano lightly on the arm. "I'm rooting for you, Ayano-chan," she said softly.

Slowly, the tension drained out of Ayano's body. Chitose had that effect on her; that was why they always got along so well together. Her poise regained, Ayano drew in a deep breath and strode manfully towards the door. Today was her big day – today nothing would, nothing could go wrong! Today, she was going to meet, and then _go on a date with_, Toshinou Kyouko!

* * *

><p>That was over half an hour ago. Ayano stamped her feet impatiently near the entrance of the mall, rubbing her hands against the first whispers of the winter winds as she strained her eyes for a glimpse of her date.<p>

Though a bright student, Ayano was uncharacteristically slow when it came to learning about the behaviour of her crush. So not only did Kyouko manage to catch Ayano completely unawares again when she cupped her hands around Ayano's eyes, Ayano even blushed the same shade of red that she did a week ago.

"Guess who?" Kyouko asked the exact moment Ayano shouted, "Toshinou Kyouko!"

"Woah." Kyouko stepped back. "Love sure is a powerful thing, huh?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ayano spluttered, exasperated in spite of herself. "Who else would…"

But Kyouko had already stopped listening, and was describing a slow circle around Ayano. "Wow, you're dressed up."

"S-so?" The clothes that Kyouko wore, in contrast, were casual; and Kyouko herself, despite her teasing, sounded somewhat out of breath. This puzzled Ayano. How could Kyouko have been so late if she had rushed here all the way?

Before she could ask, however, Kyouko grabbed her arm, an act that immediately put all questions – and, indeed, thought – out of Ayano's mind. "Come on – let's begin our great lovey-dovey date!" Kyouko announced, half-leading, half-dragging a blissfully stunned Ayano towards the shopping complex. Just before they entered, Kyouko leaned towards Ayano and whispered, "I think you look very cute, Ayano-chan."

"O-of course I do!" Ayano said when she regained her ability of speech. Her heart was soaring in a flight of pure ecstasy, and though she tried her best to feign indifference when she spoke, neither she nor Kyouko was fooled in the least.

* * *

><p>Ayano's original plan was to entertain Kyouko with a tour of window-shopping around the mall, but fifteen minutes into the excursion made her conscious that her date had grown somewhat listless. This caused Ayano considerable worry, which was only dispelled when they passed by the arcade games section of the mall.<p>

"Hey, Ayano, can we check this out?" With remarkable alacrity Kyouko made a beeline towards the arcade. Ayano could only look on, bemused and helpless, as an utterly absorbed Kyouko started expertly manipulating the various ingenious contraptions and gadgets on one of the game machines. In short order a bright, upbeat strain of melody indicated that Kyouko won a prize.

"You seem to be very good at this," Ayano offered tentatively. Kyouko spun around.

"Here! Allow me to dedicate this spoil of victory to my beloved lady, the incomparable Ayano!"

Quite flattered, Ayano accepted the gift. There was a heartbeat's pause. Then Ayano said, "Thank you very much, Toshinou Kyouko, for your very nice gift of a…uhm…"

"It's a kappa!"

"So it is." The plushie of the mythological sea monster, Ayano observed idly, leered up at her with a broad, toothy grin not wholly dissimilar to Kyouko's current expression.

"Would you prefer a different one?"

"No, it's quite all right –"

Ayano sighed. Kyouko was far more interested in paying attention to the machine than to her, but at least she seemed to be enjoying herself; and this made Ayano smile secretly, but no less happily, to herself.

* * *

><p>The pair eventually made their way out of the arcade. Ayano was quite pleased with the puppy plushie in her arms, but Kyouko seemed to have engendered a perverse attachment to the kappa, and often brought it out to proudly examine in the light. "I think it looks a little bit like me, doesn't it?" she remarked at one point, which nearly caused Ayano to burst into a fit of laughter that she just managed to suppress into choked coughs.<p>

They had dinner at a fast food restaurant, and then headed to the cinema. A conscientious organizer, Ayano had ordered the movie tickets online a few days ago, landing for them the best seats in the theatre. This, together with the popcorn and soda they bought near the theatre entrance, allowed Ayano to relax with a sigh of contentment. Her first date, with the girl of her dreams, was, she thought, proceeding with enviable smoothness.

The movie that they watched was a Korean drama, centred around a protagonist torn in a love triangle between her childhood friend, and the dashing heir of a large _chaebol_ corporation. Ayano was initially anxious that the movie would not be interesting to Kyouko, whose pastime rarely involved anything that was not anime in general or Mirakurun in particular.

She was, therefore, pleasantly surprised to find Kyouko watching the movie with rapt, even entranced, attention. _I had no idea Toshinou Kyouko enjoys Korean movies so much_, Ayano thought, and mentally made a note for future reference.

The movie took the better part of two hours, and when it was over Kyouko left the theatre in a daze. Ayano was not surprised: the movie had been really good and she, too, was in a contemplative state of mind. As they strolled towards the exit of the mall, Ayano said, pensively, "You know, I feel kind of bad for the childhood friend."

She found Kyouko looking at her with what she felt was unwarranted surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah."

When the heroine was kidnapped by a mafia organization, whose leader nursed a grudge against the patriarch of the _chaebol_, her suitors were forced to work together for her rescue. At the climax of the movie, the childhood friend took a bullet meant for the heroine, and, with his dying breath, expressed his wish for her to live happily with his rival. The movie's epilogue hinted that, despite being blessed with a grand wedding, a long life and a large, prosperous family, the heroine was never able to forget her childhood friend, or his sacrifice.

"I mean, he loved her for so long, but in the end…"

"Yes, I guess it's quite sad." But Kyouko sounded like she was talking of something else.

The night air outside the mall was crisp and sharp. Ayano breathed in deeply, savouring the faintly bittersweet tang of Japanese autumn. The date had gone very satisfactorily, but something nagged at her, and she tried to pin down what it is.

She remembered it.

"Hey, Toshinou Kyouko," she began.

"This is really pretty, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Ayano looked around her. The pavement shone with the lights of a dozen street lamps and the coruscations of the high-rise buildings all around. A few dry leaves weaved and danced along the pavement. High above, an airplane, position lights flashing intermittently, bore its passengers away from home to some far, distant land.

"Yes, it is," Ayano whispered wonderingly. Then she recalled Chitose's advice again. "Toshinou Kyouko, I was wondering if, I mean, to commemorate our first date…"

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should be going home, don't you?"

But Ayano was not to be deterred. "Toshinou Kyouko," she tried again. "Before we leave, since we are going out and all, would you like to ki –"

"Thank you for the date, Ayano," Kyouko turned around and grinned at Ayano. "It was very fun."

Ayano's shoulders slumped a little. Then she smiled too. "I understand. Until next time, Toshinou Kyouko." Before Kyouko could protest, Ayano leaned over and hugged her tightly. She turned around and walked quickly away, her face as bright red as the neon lights about her.

Kyouko gazed at her retreating back, a wistful smile playing about her lips. _Ayano really is a good person_, she thought. Then: _I wonder how Yui is doing_. She took out her mobile phone and started dialling Yui's house number.

* * *

><p>Yui left Nanamori High when the sun began to set, and the journey back to her house seemed much longer without Kyouko's usual inane chatter to fill the air. She ate a dispirited dinner and was doing the washing up when the phone began to ring.<p>

_Kyouko_. Yui's heart skipped a beat. She dashed over.

"Hello."

"Yui, is that you?"

Yui's heart sank. "Yes, Mom."

There was a long stretch of silence as Yui, her face impassive, listened yet again to her mother's entreaties. At length, she said, "All right, Mom. I agree."

There was a shorter pause. "How about the end of the term? Please let me have a month to settle things here. Then I'll go and join you and Dad at Tokyo."

* * *

><p>At the shopping mall entrance Kyouko put down her phone in disappointment. <em>Seems like Yui is doing all right after all,<em> she thought, _if she's chatting with someone on the phone at this time of night. She's perfectly fine without me_. The thought caused Kyouko a pang of hurt; she tried to shrug it off.

_No matter how things are between us now, _Kyouko reflected as she walked home, _at least we'll have plenty of time to sort them out._


	3. Chapter 3

"Yu-i!"

Yui's heart skipped a beat. "Hello, Kyouko."

Kyouko ambled towards her with a disconcertingly cheerful smile. As she approached Yui's table she bent forward inquisitively. "Hey, what are you reading?"

"Nothing interesting." Yui stuffed the papers she was holding into her bag. "What is it?"

Plonking herself on a nearby chair, Kyouko favoured Yui with a flirtatious sideway glance. "Say, Yui…" she began, and trailed off coyly.

_Another one of her jokes_. Yui exhaled irritably. "Yes, Kyouko?"

"Yui, let's go out together!" Kyouko declared with a thumbs-up.

Not taking her eyes off her friend for a moment, Yui reached into her pencil case and with an air of quiet menace drew out a pair of scissors. She brought it close to Kyouko's face, where it glinted palely in the winter sunlight.

Kyouko quickly held up both hands. "Um, I mean, let's hang out together! Hang out together!"

"Oh?" Yui lowered the scissors, but did not put them away. "What brought this on?"

"It's just that, well…" Kyouko glanced away, and this time her hesitancy seemed genuine. "I thought we haven't been hanging out as much as we used to, since…you know."

"Ah, I see," Yui chuckled. "Ayano's busy, is she?"

"Don't be so cynical, Yui." Kyouko pouted. "Say, are you busy tonight? I was thinking we could go to the mall together. I watched a great movie there last month and I think it's still showing."

Yui groaned. "Not another Mirakurun show." Before Kyouko could protest, she shook her head. "In any case I have to see the form teacher later on, and it's going to take quite a while. Speaking of which." She stuffed the scissors back into her pencil case and began packing her bag.

"Oho!" Kyouko smirked. "So even the great Yui forgets to do her homework sometimes."

"It's not that at all," Yui said, and was glad Kyouko did not believe her.

"Yeah, yeah. Then, how about another trip to the hot springs this vacation? We could ask Akari and Chinatsu-chan along, like before."

Yui flinched. "That's…not going to be very convenient."

"You're so troublesome, Yui." Kyouko thought for a moment, and brightened. "I know! Chinatsu-chan's holding a firework party at her house tomorrow, and she's invited Akari over. We could tag along!"

"Are you sure that's all right? I mean, if Chinatsu-chan and Akari want to spend some private time together, I don't think we should intrude."

"Don't worry about it! Akari likes nothing better than having fun with everyone. And Chinatsu-chan misses her Yui-senpai, you know. She tells me you hardly ever talk to her anymore."

"Really?" Yui asked dubiously.

"Really," Kyouko replied. "There's no reason to avoid your friends just because they happen to be going out with someone else."

Yui glanced at Kyouko sharply. Kyouko's grin did not waver in the least.

"I guess you're right," Yui conceded. She stood up. "In that case, please tell Chinatsu-chan that I'd be happy to go to her sleepover."

"And she'd be happy to have you!" Kyouko called as Yui walked away. _Of course she would_, she thought, gazing after Yui's retreating back. _This was mostly her idea, after all_.

"Mostly…" Kyouko said softly, and wondered why she felt so sad, and why her chest ached with an empty, hollow sense of loss.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

"Come in."

Yui stepped into the staff room, a sheaf of papers clutched against her chest. At her entrance her form teacher looked up and smiled. "Ah, Funami-san, I was expecting you. Have you brought the forms?"

"Yes, sir. Here they are." Yui handed the papers over to the teacher, who leafed through them with a distracted expression. When he reached the last page, he frowned slightly and pursed his lips. "Um…is there anything wrong, sir?"

"No, no, everything looks to be in order." The teacher placed the papers in a neat stack at the corner of his desk. "Well, I guess this is it, Funami-san." He held out his hand. "You have been an excellent student and we shall all miss you. I wish you all the best for your new life in Tokyo."

"Thank you, sir." Yui shook his hand. "I apologize for disturbing you. Please pardon my intrusion." She bowed and started heading towards the exit, thinking _Please let this be all, please let this –_

"Wait – just a moment."

Yui winced inwardly, but kept her face attentively blank as she turned around. "Was there something else, sir?" she asked, though she knew perfectly well what her teacher was about to say.

"Are you quite sure, Funami-san, you do not wish to let your classmates know you are about to leave for Tokyo?"

"Quite sure, sir," Yui replied. "I would not want to make a fuss for everyone."

"I am certain no one would regard a farewell party as a fuss."

_He is trying to be kind_, Yui reminded herself, and tried another tack. "It's just that I'm not good with being the centre of attention, sir." The best lies, she reflected as she spoke, always seem to be wrapped around a kernel of truth. "A farewell party would have the effect of making me feel uncomfortable."

The teacher sighed, but nodded all the same. "Very well. It is your decision, after all, and if your mind is made up I shan't press you. Good afternoon, Funami-san."

"Please pardon my intrusion, sir." This time, to her relief, Yui managed to leave without further incident.

Once she was outside the staff room, Yui closed her eyes and leaned wearily against the wall. _This is for the best_, she told herself. _A clean cut, and a fresh start._ Her eyes stung. She rubbed at them vehemently. _Not now, not now…_

"Funami-san?"

Yui started. "Oh, hello, Ayano."

Ayano was walking towards her, head tilted slightly to the side. "Um…did you need to see a teacher for something?"

"The form teacher wanted to talk to me about some personal matters. Nothing important." She changed the subject before Ayano could probe further. "Are you going to the Student Council now, Ayano?"

Ayano shook her head. "No, we've finished all of today's work. I'm done with school for the day, actually."

"Oh? I'm going home as well. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all," Ayano replied, moved as she was by a profound respect for Yui's puns; she would have been delighted to know that her admiration was more than reciprocated in turn.

The pair began walking towards the stairs. Though atmosphere between the two girls whenever they were alone together had always been awkward, this was, at the moment, more so than ever.

At length Yui broke the silence. "I'm surprised Ikeda-san isn't with you today."

"Chitose says she has some matters to take care of at home." Ayano lowered her voice confidentially. "To be honest, I have a feeling she's been trying to avoid me recently. But when I ask her, all she'd say is that she doesn't want to intrude on my, ah, relationship with Toshinou Kyouko." She shook her head. "I don't understand. Maybe she wants to avoid too much nosebleeds?"

Yui started to speak, but then thought better of it. Instead, as they reached the staircase she asked, as nonchalantly as she could, "So how has Kyouko been doing recently?"

"Well…" Ayano considered. "Toshinou Kyouko is…a really energetic girl, isn't she?"

"She really is," Yui agreed drily. "My condolences, Ayano."

"Th-that's not what I meant," Ayano said, waving her hands frantically. "Of course she can be a handful sometimes, but even so I feel very happy whenever I'm around her." She paused. "I guess what I mean is, she makes me very happy."

Yui looked away. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Actually," Ayano continued, shy but pleased, "we're going on a date afterwards. I'm on my way to meet her by the school entrance right now."

"You two seem to be going on dates pretty often."

"Yes, we've went on four already," Ayano said; and then, almost unwillingly: "although…"

"Although?" Yui asked, hating how eager her voice sounded.

However, Ayano, who appeared sunk in thought, did not seem to hear her. Instead, after a long while, she ventured a careful question. "Funami-san, you…you've known Toshinou Kyouko for a very long time, haven't you?"

Yui tensed. "Uh…I guess that's so," she replied warily.

"Then, do you think…" After squirming for a bit, Ayano continued, "Is…is Toshinou Kyouko a very shy girl?"

"I can't say she's ever given me that impression."

"Neither can I," Ayano admitted. "I mean, I even expected her to make the first move, but…" She sighed in frustration. Though she did not know Yui well, once the flow of words got started she found it impossible to get them to stop. "You see, I've already gone on four dates with Toshinou Kyouko, and although we've had lots of fun each time, we still haven't k…" She blushed, "ki…" She blushed brighter. "k-kis…" She gave up. "Well, you know. Yet."

"Is that so?" Yui's heart started pounding.

"Do you think it's because Toshinou Kyouko is too shy? Or – or perhaps she's actually very romantic?" Ayano found herself clinging to that thought with a desperation she did not fully understand. "That must be it – she must want to save her first kiss for a special occasion, right?"

"I don't really know."

The silence returned, all the more pronounced after Ayano's sudden outburst. Yui wondered if Ayano was also remembering that Kyouko already had her first kiss, during the Snow White play at last year's cultural festival, with Yui.

In any case, both girls felt a great deal of relief when they finally reached the school entrance.

"I guess we'll be parting ways here," Yui said, pointing. "Look, Kyouko's waiting for you."

Not far from the entrance gate Kyouko was leaning against a tree by herself, staring blankly at the sky through its swaying branches. She turned at the same instant Yui gestured, saw them, and started waving, a broad grin on her face.

"Don't you want to go meet her as well?" Ayano asked. "I mean, she's your friend too."

"No, it's fine." Yui smiled. "I guess I don't want to intrude on your relationship with Kyouko either."

"Oh. Then, goodbye, Funami-san. And," Ayano added hurriedly, "what I said on our way here – don't mention it Toshinou Kyouko, please?"

"Don't worry about it," Yui replied. "Goodbye, Ayano."

* * *

><p>Yui did not, however, head straight home. Instead, she went on a roundabout, circuitous route that took her to most of her favourite haunts around the town. As a result of her detour, and her meandering, almost reluctant, pace, it was well past sundown by the time she finally reached her apartment.<p>

"I'm back."

Smothered in darkness and deafeningly silent, the apartment seemed to Yui immensely huge, and hollow, and empty. _It'd certainly be nice to have someone welcome me home for a change,_ she thought as she flung her bag onto the sofa. The quietness had always unsettled her. In the beginning she had thought to her chagrin that she was afraid of the dark; but over time she came to realize that what she really feared was loneliness.

Yui ate a quick and simple supper and tried to read a novel, but found herself unable to focus: the words would not register in her mind, and every few minutes she would glance at the apartment door – what for, she did not know; Kyouko had not been over to her place since their sleepover on the day of Ayano's confession.

After an interminable hour spent this way, Yui threw down the book and stretched. "No time like the present," she murmured. Strolling into the storage room, she dragged out a large travel luggage and began packing into it the things she would not need for the next few days. Pretty soon it was filled nearly to the brim. After she was done, she sat down beside it, hugged her knees close to her chest, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

When she looked up again, the clock's hour hand was halfway towards twelve. Yui walked over to the bookcase and took out a thick, well-worn book. She was about to also place it in the luggage when she hesitated, took it to the dinner table, and flipped it open instead. It was the photo album of her childhood with Akari and Kyouko, plastered with pictures of the three of them: playing together at home and in the playground; making food; chatting and laughing; even their fight with the strange purple-haired bully who had briefly terrorized their neighbourhood. A faraway smile hovered on Yui's lips as she delved into each memory. Behind her the clock quietly ticked away the time, but she paid it no attention.

She woke up, bleary-eyed, the next morning, still at the table, her head lying on the photograph of her and Kyouko standing together at the entrance of Nanamori Junior High, on their first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

The last of the fireworks burst into life, shining like flowers of light in the night sky. A faint, acrid trace of smoke laced the wintry air, and the crackling of the fireworks mingled with the peals of laughter of the girls who set them.

Yui sat by herself on the porch of the Yoshikawa residence, gazing absorbedly at the incense-stick firework in her hand. Though flame on her _senko hanabi_ had long burnt past the peak of its brightness, a small droplet of light still continued, with a defiant, almost tragic, tenacity, to struggle up the sparkler.

_It can't last much longer now_, she thought. _Almost, almost…_ A sudden earsplitting crack caused Yui to wince and blink. When she opened her eyes again, nothing remained of the light save for a wisp of smoke soon dispersed by the wind.

Yui sighed. A well-worn quote tugged at the edge of her mind. "If only these treasures were not so fragile as they are precious and beautiful," she murmured.

"But don't the poets say that their transience heightens their beauty?" Yui looked up in surprise. Chinatsu stood next to her, grinning. "Mind if I join you, senpai?"

"Not at all." Yui said, motioning to the spot beside her. "But why aren't you having fun with the others, Chinatsu-chan?"

"You mean, at the party?" Chinatsu gave her an odd look. "That's over for a while already! Didn't you see our last firework? It was the biggest one I've ever set."

"I might have heard it," Yui said. "Sorry. I was distracted –" She waved the _senko hanabi_; although charred now and cold to touch, an afterimage of the brightness still seemed to linger like a wistful mirage in Yui's eyes.

"At any rate, look, everyone's clearing up the lawn."

"So they are." Akari and Kyouko were picking up the debris from the grass and putting them into plastic bags, while Akane and Tomoko hauled the bags to the bins outside. Yui stood up. "Well, I guess I should go and help."

"Not now, Yui-senpai." Chinatsu tugged at Yui's sleeve, gently but firmly. "Sit with me for a bit. Your host's orders," she smiled.

Yui hesitated briefly, and sat down again. "You know, I rarely get to see this side of yours, Chinatsu-chan." She chuckled. "It's pretty interesting."

"That's because in the past I thought I had a chance with you, so I was always careful to…" Chinatsu paused. "Anyhow, now that I'm going out with Akari I'm no longer so reluctant to show you my real side. And," she added with just the barest hint of embarrassment, "those cups of _sake_ I drank at dinner might have also …loosened my inhibitions a little."

"Haha, is that so?" For a while the pair sat in companionable silence, basking in the luxurious feeling of idleness that comes from watching others work. At length, Yui spoke again. "Thank you for inviting me to your party, Chinatsu-chan. Tonight was really fun."

Chinatsu returned her smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

><p>Yui, Kyouko and Akari met up that afternoon to walk together to Chinatsu's house. Between jokes and banter, Akari explained that Chinatsu's parents had taken advantage of the Christmas break to vacation overseas, leaving the Yoshikawa sisters temporary masters of the house; and they, in turn, decided to celebrate the occasion with a firework party. Dinner was to be prepared by Tomoko and Akane, the elder sisters of the Amusement Club underclassmen.<p>

"So…" Yui said, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. "In that case, Chinatsu-chan wouldn't need to, ah, trouble herself with making dinner, right?"

Akari froze. "I guess…probably not?" she said, and then, very softly, "Oh, dear…" The three girls exchanged a wordless glance, and each quietly made her own mental preparations.

Upon reaching the Yoshikawa household, the trio found Chinatsu welcoming them by the entrance. She eagerly ushered them into the living room, where Tomoko and Akane, lounging by the sofa, were chatting. At their entrance both looked up. "Welcome to our house," Tomoko said, with an effortless, refined graciousness.

"Thank you very much for having us," Yui replied. As the most levelheaded, or at least the least eccentric, of the quartet, she typically acted as their spokesperson in the realm of public civilities.

"Oh, not at all," Tomoko said as the newcomers took their seats. "I've always looked forward to meeting in person the friends my little sister keeps talking about. And also," she added, with a rather cryptic glance at Akari, "I want to see for myself what my rival looks like."

At this Akane started making frantic shushing gestures from across the table, while Kyouko, for once, appeared awkward to the point of speechlessness; but the rest of the troupe, fortunately, remained in blissful puzzlement.

Dinner, when it came, was a lavish, multicourse affair, and as they ate Tomoko declared proudly that everyone in the house that afternoon had contributed to its making.

"Can you tell which dish I made, Yui-senpai?" Chinatsu asked, sounding quite pleased with herself.

"Could it be…that one?" Yui pointed to a plate placed discreetly by the very edge of the table. Though the constituent parts of the food resembled nothing Yui could identify, together it somehow gave her the impression of the ruptured innards of an antediluvian behemoth, mashed and stewed in the noxious slime of some primordial marsh that had never seen the light of the Sun.

"Amazing! How did you guess?"

"It was easy," Yui answered honestly. "It distinctively displays the uniqueness that characterizes Chinatsu-chan's handiworks."

"It really does!" Tomoko gushed. "And it's delicious too!" She took a massive helping and dug in enthusiastically.

"Try some, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu grinned winningly at her friend, a misshapen, unwholesome-looking lump of dripping blackness in her chopsticks.

"I…" Akari darted a quick glance at Tomoko, who was munching happily away. "I guess it couldn't…hurt." She tentatively accepted Chinatsu's offering and placed it in her mouth.

"How is it?"

"Y-yum…" Akari whimpered valiantly. Beads of cold sweat dotting her forehead and her eyes were blank and dead.

By the time she fully recovered, dinner was almost over. Even without Akari's participation, however, the rest of the girls managed to finish the dishes, with Chinatsu's concoction, thankfully, eaten with unfeigned relish by her sister.

Tomoko and Akane took charge of cleaning up the tableware, while the Amusement Club members were tasked to carry the stash of fireworks from the storage room to the yard. When they were done, the two elder sisters joined them in unpacking and setting up. Many hands made work both light and quick, and soon fireworks began lighting up the night sky, to loud exclamations of appreciation and delight.

As the display went on, the assembly split up into smaller groups. Kyouko, sparkler in hand, started re-enacting a number of Mirakurun's battles and trying her best – vainly – to convince Chinatsu to do the same. Akari engaged in an animated discussion about the merits of each firework with Akane, while Tomoko looked on jealously from behind. Yui, who became increasingly withdrawn as time passed, retreated to the porch with half a dozen incense-stick fireworks. These she watched, to the exclusion of all else, with a closed, secret look.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do to win her heart, Yui-senpai?"<p>

"Huh?" The abruptness of Chinatsu's question startled Yui out of her reverie. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Kyouko-senpai isn't here." Chinatsu jerked her thumb at the house. "They've all gone back inside." Her tone softened. "It's easy to tell when you're thinking of her, Yui-senpai. You stop paying attention to everything else."

Yui glanced around to make sure they were indeed alone, before replying. "Kyouko and Ayano are going out together. It wouldn't be right to try and come in between them."

"So you're just going to stand aside and wish them happiness?"

"It's the right thing to do," Yui said. "And I _do_ wish Kyouko to be happy," she added, with somewhat more conviction.

"But with you!" Chinatsu exclaimed in exasperation. "Senpai, if I were you, I'd do everything in my power to make Kyouko-senpai choose me, and I wouldn't even think about stopping until I succeeded!"

"Even though you say that, in the end, you still gave up on me, didn't you?"

Chinatsu laughed, a little ruefully. "Haven't you figured it out, senpai?"

Yui blinked. "Figured out?"

"That's not important." Chinatsu shook her head. "What's important is – Yui-senpai, have you even told Kyouko-senpai how you felt?"

Yui looked away. "I think she knows."

"She knows! Of course she knows! But you never told her?" Yui hesitated. Chinatsu planted her face close to Yui's. "Go tell her. Tonight – tomorrow, at the very latest. You owe it to her, Yui-senpai," she said quietly when Yui still wavered. "You owe it to yourself."

For a tense moment the two girls stared at each other. At last Yui glanced away. "Maybe you're right," she conceded. "Tomorrow I'll try to tempt Kyouko over with food; if she comes…" Yui paused, shook her head. "Tomorrow," she repeated, and smiled. "Thanks, Chinatsu-chan. You're truly an invaluable friend."

"We-well, that's…" Chinatsu stammered, blushing.

"At any rate, it's getting late," Yui said. She stood up. "We should be heading inside too." She walked to the door, pulled it open –

And found herself face-to-face with Kyouko.

For a heartbeat there was utter silence. Without a word Yui spun around and rushed out of the yard.

"Yui!" Kyouko ran after her.

On the porch, Chinatsu gazed anxiously after the pair. When they were out of sight: "It's not the same, Yui-senpai," she whispered to the empty street. "Because Kyouko-senpai loves you too."

Then she closed the door gently behind her, and went into the house.

* * *

><p>"Yui, wait!"<p>

Ahead of her Kyouko saw Yui stiffen and freeze. Kyouko stopped too. The waning moon cast on Yui a faint silhouette of pale rime, and Kyouko shivered suddenly.

"Kyouko, just now…you heard everything, didn't you?" Though Yui spoke very softly, the chill wind carried it well across the dark, still night.

Kyouko drew a deep breath. "Yes."

"It's…true, Kyouko." Yui half-turned, as if unable to face Kyouko fully. "I love you. Ever since we were children, you're the only person I've ever looked at."

"Yui…"

"But I guess this is too late, huh?" Yui tried to smile, but her mouth felt twisted and strange. "I mean, since you're already going out with Ayano."

"I couldn't wait for you forever."

This remark startled Yui into looking straight at Kyouko for the first time that night. "_You_ were waiting for _me_?" she asked incredulously.

"Couldn't you tell? I always wanted to – to let you know." A sliver of anger entered Kyouko's voice. "But every time I tried you'd just hit me, or scold me, or push me away."

"How could I know you were being serious? You flirt with everyone you meet – Chinatsu, Chizuru, Ayano…" Yui lowered her voice with effort. "I didn't want to have false hopes."

"You could have asked! You could have asked me out."

"You're my closest friend and I didn't want to lose that. I thought that even if things remained that way, it wouldn't be too bad…" Yui's voice faded. "I wasn't brave enough," she admitted finally.

"Ayano was."

"But if you like me why would you agree to go out with her?" Yui realized that she was shouting again, but she no longer cared. "You could have confessed to me!"

"I even told you about Ayano's confession beforehand." Kyouko continued as though she had not heard. "I did everything I could to give you one last chance to steal me away. To be honest when Ayano asked me to meet her that afternoon, I was really happy. I thought that if this couldn't make you confess nothing would." She paused. "It didn't."

"You mean you…" Yui struggled to find the words. "Did you even consider Ayano's feelings?"

"I did!" Kyouko shouted back. "Of course I did! I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" She buried her face in her hands. "I tried to return Ayano's feelings, I really tried; but whenever I close my eyes the face I see is yours. And I kept hoping, all the while, that you would…" She started sobbing. "I hate myself."

_I made Kyouko cry_. A cold pain lanced through Yui's heart. "Kyouko…" she said, stretching out a hand. But at the same time she could not, to her horror, suppress the thought that she had not seen Kyouko's tears since they were children, and that Kyouko crying looked as cute now as she did then.

"Yui, don't." Kyouko looked up, wetness shining brightly on her cheeks. "Goodbye, Yui." She turned away and ran towards Chinatsu's house.

At this point, Yui knew, the hero would rush after the girl, and embrace her, and comfort her; then they'd kiss, and fall in love anew in the starry, tear-washed night. She took a step forward.

"_Yes, Mom, the ticket's settled at next Monday. I'll be in Tokyo Tuesday morning. It's fine, I've already run this by the teacher; he said it's okay since lessons at the end of term usually aren't serious. Kyouko? You don't have to worry about her. Do you know, she's going out with the President of the Student Council! So she's not going to be lonely at all…"_

Yui's hand dropped. She, too, turned around, and began the long, slow walk back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayano seized some forms from the top of the stack tottering next to her and slammed them onto the table. She had to leave a great deal of work unfinished last Friday in order to meet Kyouko for their date, and that was compounded by the even greater volume that had piled up over the weekend; with the result being the tower of paperwork presently looming over her. She grimaced as she bent over the uppermost document, impatient to get through the pile as quickly as she could.

She scanned through the first page, blinked, and read it much more slowly a second time.

She blinked again.

She rubbed her eyes, stared out of the window for a few seconds, and looked back at the document. The words did not change.

"Um…is everything all right, Ayano-chan?" Chitose, who was observing her with a perplexed frown, asked.

"Chitose," Ayano said, "did you know Funami-san is withdrawing from school this term?"

"What?"

Ayano handed the document to Chitose mutely. As Chitose read it a hint of a shadow fell over her eyes. When she finished she stroked her chin. "Hmm…I suppose it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Ayano gaped. "How does it make sense? You mean you knew about this?"

"No, I was surprised too. But – you know Funami-san has been living alone for the past year, right?" Ayano nodded slowly. "Well, maybe that's because her parents had moved away."

"But why didn't she join them then?"

"She must have wanted to stay together with her friends, and talked her parents into letting her. Since she wouldn't have been able to take care of the entire house by herself, she rented an apartment instead. And her landlady is also her relative, right? So her parents knew there would at least be an adult looking after her."

"Well…" Ayano considered this. "But what made her want to move away now? All her friends are still here, aren't they?" When Chitose did not reply, Ayano continued, a little irritably, "Nothing has changed at all the past year! I mean, if you are right _something_ ought to have changed to make her decide–" She stopped talking abruptly. Chitose bit her lip and looked away.

When Ayano spoke again she was murmuring softly, almost to herself. "Toshinou Kyouko doesn't know, either." Chitose looked at her quizzically. "On our date last Friday she asked me what I thought about a Student Council–Amusement Club trip to the hot springs during winter vacation. If she knew Funami-san would be gone by then she wouldn't…" Ayano fell silent again.

"Ayano-chan…Funami-san didn't come to school today, did she?"

"But that's too soon–" She did a double take. "No, it's not; I was supposed to have looked through this last week!" She read the documents again. "It's today. Here, it says she's leaving Nanamori on the Monday of the last week of the term."

"Where are you going?"

Ayano had already made her way to the door of the Student Council room. She paused at Chitose's question. "I have to tell Toshinou Kyouko, of course."

"Why, Ayano-chan? Aren't things better for you this way?"

_Why…?_

"I want Toshinou Kyouko to go out with me because the person she likes is me, not because…" She shook her head, as if trying to get rid of an uncomfortable thought. "I have to know, Chitose."

"I see." Chitose smiled, a little sadly, Ayano thought, at her. For some reason the sight pained Ayano; she turned and ran out of the room. "Good luck, Ayano-chan!" Chitose called after her, but Ayano did not reply.

Alone in the room, Chitose murmured quietly, "When we love someone, we want them to be happy, right? Ayano-chan is most happy if she can be with the person she likes; and if Ayano-chan is happy, then so am I." She sighed. "But it seems Ayano-chan also feels the same way."

* * *

><p>"Toshinou Kyouko!"<p>

Ahead of her in the corridor Kyouko spun around with a wave. "Hey, Ayano. What's up?"

Ayano stopped. "Uh…uhm…" Suddenly she did not know quite how to broach the topic.

Kyouko made it easy for her. "Ayano, did you hear anything about Yui?"

"Funami-san! Wh-why…?"

"I'm a bit worried about her, I guess." Kyouko offered an embarrassed grin. "We had a pretty bad row last Saturday and I was hoping I could make up with her today; only she didn't come to school." She stared into the distance. "I wonder if she's all right."

"Toshinou Kyouko…you really care a lot about Funami-san, don't you?"

"Of course!" Kyouko said. "She's my closest friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Huh?" Kyouko regarded her with a puzzled look.

"I mean, do you care about her as a friend, or…or something more?"

"What are you talking about, Ayano? We're going out together, aren't we?"

_She didn't answer my question_. Ayano felt a sudden, desperate urge to cry. "Toshinou Kyouko," she said, "there is something I have to tell you."

Something in Ayano's voice caused Kyouko to stop walking. A chill crept across her chest.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>The landlady has been renting out rooms for years, and by and large she found her tenants to be polite, cooperative people. As a result, she always felt exceptionally aggrieved whenever the odd noisy troublemakers went and caused a disturbance, as unfortunately they were wont to do every now and then.<p>

"Go away." She laid the novel she had been reading flat over her face. "Go yell somewhere else. Get lost. Please. Now."

On the floor above the noise continued unabated. The landlady groaned. _Youngsters these days_. At last she flung the book onto the couch and stormed towards the source of the din, taking the stairs two at a time. "Listen, young lady," she shouted as she climbed, "Would you kindly try to…"

She rounded into the corridor and found, to her surprise, just one girl, probably still in middle school, standing in front of a door. The girl turned around at her approach, and the landlady saw that her eyes were wet and red and puffy.

All at once she felt bad about her tone. "Uhm…can I help you with anything?"

"I was…" The girl swallowed. "I was hoping to find an acquaintance. Funami-san."

"Ah, Yui-chan." The landlady shrugged apologetically. "I'm afraid you missed her. She just left this morning. Gone to join her parents in Tokyo, you see." The girl, she observed, did not seem at all taken aback. "Do you have some business with her?"

The girl gave a resigned glance at the closed door. "No, I guess I don't."

"Well… I can always tell Yui-chan someone wanted to see her," the landlady said, relenting a bit. "What's your name?"

"It's not really necessary."

"Don't worry, it's no bother at all. And of course it's necessary," she added, fishing a handkerchief out of her pocket. "Anyone can see that. Here."

"…Toshinou Kyouko," the girl mumbled, wiping her eyes with the cloth.

The landlady's eyes widened. "Kyou…you mean you're Toshinou-san! Why didn't you say so earlier? Please stay a moment," she said to Kyouko's bewildered look. "Yui-chan left something for you."

She returned moments later with a huge brown book clasped in her arms. "Here," she said. "Yui-chan told me to pass this to you when you came looking for her."

"This is…" Kyouko received the book and opened it tentatively. Her breath caught.

"I was pretty surprised she'd leave a photo album behind. I mean, shouldn't she want to keep it for the memories?" the landlady said with a laugh. "But Yui-chan really wants you to have it; she told me it was very important…." She trailed off when she realized that Kyouko, immersed in the album, was paying her no intention. "Well, I'll be downstairs. Come see me if you need anything," she said, walking off.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kyouko called after her.

"It's nothing." The landlady started down the stairs. "Sure is a hassle being young," she grumbled under her breath, but all the same she could not wholly suppress the broad grin spreading over her face.

* * *

><p>Ayano rushed off to find Kyouko the moment she finished her Student Council work. She knew where Kyouko was – there was only one place where Kyouko could possibly be – and as she ran up the stairs leading to Yui's apartment her heart began racing wildly.<p>

She saw Kyouko sitting on the ground next to the apartment door, leafing through what seemed to be an old photo album.

"So you missed her, huh?"

Kyouko nodded absently. "I did."

Ayano leaned against the wall to catch her breath. After a while she slid down to sit beside Kyouko.

"I took the liberty of asking the form teacher about Funami-san," Ayano said, looking fixedly at the wall in front of her. "He says she's leaving on the 8 p.m. flight tonight. If you hurry now you can still catch her."

Kyouko flipped a page "Why are you telling me this, Ayano?"

"You know, Chitose asked me the same question this afternoon. I told her it's because, as much as I want to be with you, I don't want to be just a substitute for Funami-san."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." Ayano sighed. "I don't know. But all the same, Toshinou Kyouko, between Funami-san and I…I'd like to know your choice."

"Is love selfish or selfless?"

The question caught Ayano completely off guard. "Eh?"

"Sometimes love makes a person willing to do anything, resort to any means, to win the one they love. But sometimes it makes a person willing to sacrifice everything for the one they love. So is love selfish or selfless, Ayano?"

"I…I'm not sure. Perhaps," Ayano mused, surprising herself, "perhaps love takes different aspects for different people – maybe no two person has ever experienced love the same way. But," a wistful smile hovered about her lips as she continued, "for all the pain and grief and heartbreak love brings – I don't think there's a single person in the entire world who would trade the feeling of being in love with anything else. Love's a rather odd thing, isn't it?"

"It definitely is." Kyouko laughed. She looked up from the photo album. "You said you wanted to know my decision, Ayano. Well, I've made up my mind."

Ayano felt lightheaded and nauseous. "Then, please tell it to me, Toshinou Kyouko."

Closing the book with a snap, Kyouko looked straight into Ayano's eyes. "Ayano, all the time we've gone out together, we've never kissed, have we?"

"Yes," Ayano replied, "why…"

Without waiting for Ayano to finish, Kyouko lunged forward and pressed her lips tightly against Ayano's.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Good things are always happening in the world, although understanding them takes time."_

_Wow, that's an old song_, Yui thought. She liked it, though, even if it had been a very long while since she last watched the movie it was from. _Well, this is an airport, so I suppose it isn't out of place_.

She glanced at her watch. If she did not go soon she would really start running the risk of missing her flight. With a sigh she stood up and, dragging her luggage along behind her, walked towards the departure hall. _I don't know why I waited so long, anyway._

"_In the crowd there flashes a familiar face, a pair of cheerful, friendly eyes."_

That, of course, was the reason. Throughout her wait, everywhere she looked, she seemed to see Akari's kind smile, or Chinatsu's fluffy hair; and whenever she walked past a long-haired girl around her height and age her heart would start pounding rapidly, even though second glances inevitably led to disappointment.

_What am I feeling sad for? _Yui thought bitterly. _This is what I wanted. It's what I deserve._ Her hand tightened around the handle of her luggage until the plastic bit hard into her flesh. _Take good care of her, Ayano._

The security guard standing near the gate of the departure hall noticed her approach and gave her a friendly nod. He took the passport and airline ticket from Yui's outstretched hand and glanced at them cursorily.

"You're travelling alone, young miss?"

"I am."

"Woah, that's impressive!"

"It's just within Japan."

"Even so. You're still only in middle school, aren't you?" The inspection done, he handed the documents back to her. "Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you." Yui was about to step past the departure hall gateway, when:

"Yui!"

Yui froze. _I'm being silly_, she chided herself. She had heard that voice far too many times that afternoon to believe that _this_ time it could be real.

"Yui, wait!" It was no use. Hope – foolish, unreasonable, delusional – had seized her and would not let go. Yui drew a deep breath and turned around. She scanned through the crowd, slowly and carefully. Then she did it again.

"Is everything all right, miss?" The security guard was watching her with concern. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"Who is it? Perhaps I can help."

"She's not here." Before he could reply Yui brushed past him and entered the departure hall.

"_I want to wander the four corners of the world; from the salty Pacific, to the tundra and the taiga."_

"Wait, miss! Is this the person you're looking for?"

_That's funny. I've never hallucinated about a security guard's voice before._ Yui slowed her steps. _Then, perhaps, this _is…

"Yui, I said, wait!"

…_real?_

Yui turned around just in time to see Kyouko tackle her into a fierce hug that almost knocked her over. "Ky-Kyouko! What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving, Yui?" Kyouko's face was buried in the front of Yui's shirt, and her voice was muffled and indistinct. "I almost missed you."

"I…" Yui swallowed. "I didn't want to cause even more trouble for you and Ayano."

"But that's just what you did!" Kyouko lifted her face and grinned at Yui with the old, playful way of hers that never failed to make Yui's heart skip a beat. "You were gone without a trace! I couldn't possibly have found you without Ayano's help. Look!"

Yui followed where Kyouko was pointing and saw Ayano, a little ill-at-ease some distance off, watching them with an indefinable expression. When she saw them notice her, she gave a quick wave and retreated into the masses of travellers thronging around.

"But, if Ayano is here, then…" Yui's mind was whirling. "Kyouko, why are…what…?"

"_I'd like to raise a wide, white sail; with whom, I do not yet know."_

"You see, Yui, Ayano taught me something very important this afternoon." Kyouko leaned her face closer to Yui's, and a warm flush crept up from Yui's neck to her cheeks. "She made me realize that love is something very rare and extremely precious, which we should treasure, not run away from."

"Kyouko…"

"Yui, I love you," Kyouko said, her eyes shining brightly. "Please go out with me."

* * *

><p>Ayano turned away when she saw the two girls looking at her, and started making her way out of the airport. A painful sensation seared her chest: there was sadness, certainly, and grief, but mingled within was also, or so Ayano felt, the tentative seeds of happiness.<p>

"Looks like you did it, Ayano-chan."

Chitose slipped quietly to join Ayano from the side of the airport entrance. Ayano was not surprised; she had noticed Chitose waiting outside the building of Yui's apartment when she came out with Kyouko, and saw her follow them to the airport.

"Looks like I did." Ayano looked up at the darkening sky. "Giving up the person you love sure is painful, huh."

"It is," Chitose agreed softly. "Are you all right, Ayano-chan?"

"I'll be fine," Ayano assured her. "One day I'll look back and remember all this, and smile. But today…" She hiccupped. "I'd like to go to your place, Chitose, and cry through the night."

"And I'll comfort you," Chitose said, patting her back. Ayano felt the searing pain slowly drain away. _Chitose always did have that effect on me_, she thought.

Before she realized what she was doing, Ayano spun Chitose around and kissed her firmly on the lips; and the seeds of happiness stirred, and began to sprout.

* * *

><p>"And you'll have to buy me a cup of rum raisin every week!"<p>

"What good would that do?" Yui asked, exasperated. "I'm in Tokyo, you can't possibly raid my fridge there."

"I can visit you during vacations, can't I?" Kyouko replied. "And when I do, I expect to be drowning in tubs of rum raisin!"

"Oh, all right, I'll buy you rum raisins," Yui said.

"And you'll have to call me every week!"

"Of course I'll do that!"

"And you'll have to give me a kiss!"

"Here?" Yui glanced around awkwardly. "But…"

"What's the matter, Yui?" Kyouko teased. "Can only do it when I'm sleeping?"

Yui blushed. Behind Kyouko, the security guard winked at her hugely and gave an encouraging thumbs-up.

Before she could have second thoughts Yui leaned forward, cupped her hand around the back of Kyouko's head, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Around them cheers and whistles broke out, which she tried very hard to ignore.

At last Yui pulled away from the embrace reluctantly. "I really have to go now, Kyouko, or I'll miss the flight."

"Then, farewe – no, see you again, Yui!" Kyouko said.

"_And if I should ever start to feel homesick, I'll look down and find a violet in the snow; and remember my beloved!"_

_A long distance relationship, huh_, Yui thought as she walked to her flight terminal. _It won't be easy, but_, and for the first time in months her heart felt perfectly content and at ease, _somehow I think it'll work out._

* * *

><p><em>Note: The music in question is a Russian song called "I Walk Through the Streets of Moscow", from a movie of the same name. Translation was done by me, from Chinese (I'm not really too keen on any of the available English translations). There's actually a translated, sing-able Japanese version of this song (<em>_われらモスクワッ子__) so the scenario of this being played in an airport in Japan is not entirely impossible._


	7. Epilogue

_Yui!_

_How're things at your end? I'm doing great here! _

A cool breeze wafted in from the window and caused the letter to flutter slightly in Yui's hand. Outside, the first shoots of leaves had begun to tentatively peek from the bare branches of trees.

_They just announced I got top score in Nanamori for the graduation exams. It wasn't easy – I had to pull _two _all-nighters for it! Imagine! And when I told everyone I didn't even receive the slightest bit of sympathy. Well, except from Ayano: she said she couldn't begin to imagine how much I must have suffered; though Chinatsu told me later that Ayano was actually being sarcastic._

_Thanks for having me over last time. Tokyo's a really big city! So much things to do, so many sights to see…even though we ended up mostly shopping in Akihabara. But I had lots of fun! And that's what counts, right?_

"Funami-san."

_Say, how about you come over this time? I suppose now that you're living in great metropolitan Tokyo, Takaoka must seem pretty provincial for you. Still, it's a fun place, you know?_

"Funami-san!"

"Eh?"

The class president, Mizuru, stood in front of Yui's table, frowning a little concernedly at her. "You've been reading that letter the whole day."

Yui unconsciously folded the letter. "I guess I have. Sorry."

"No, it's..." Mizuru hesitated. "Is the letter…I mean, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine." Yui smiled. "The letter is from someone very important to me."

Mizuru's expression grew teasing. "My, Funami-san, I had no idea you have a…" The frown returned. "Wait, I thought you went to a girls' school."

"Kyouko and I grew up together," Yui said calmly. "She's my childhood friend."

"Aah." Mizuru nodded. "Childhood friend. Of course. Well," she turned away, "you have class duty today, so remember to clean up the class before you go home."

"I will, thank you for reminding me." Yui looked after Mizuru until she walked out of the door. Now there should be no one else in class. She returned to the letter.

_So, how about it? Spring break's nearly here. I know you won't be able to stay for long – why would anyone have a holiday only one week long anyway? – but if you'd like to come, please do! I miss you. I mean, we all do. Chinatsu and Akari ask about you all the time too…_

Yui reached into her bag and drew out a piece of paper. Looking around one more time to make sure there was indeed nobody about, she began writing her reply.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Yui-senpai!"<p>

"Eh? Where?"

"There, there!"

Kyouko craned her neck eagerly. As the roiling mass of newly-disembarked passengers gradually resolved into individual faces, she caught sight of a slight, slim figure, a head shorter than the adults next to her, picking her way through the crowd. For a second Kyouko forgot to breathe; then she perked up and started waving energetically.

"Yui! Over here!"

At the sound of Kyouko's voice, Yui looked up, her face brightening instantly. "Kyouko!" She half-walked, half-ran over, and for a moment Kyouko thought Yui was about to hug her. But Yui must have caught sight of the underclassmen, because she abruptly stopped with a sheepish smile. "And, um, Akari and Chinatsu! How are –"

"Yui-senpai! How are you? You look well! What's Tokyo like?"

"They say it's huge! And crowded! And all the buildings are high-rise!"

"Er…"

"Are the schools there like Nanamori?"

"Have you seen any foreigners?"

"Is everything extremely expensive?"

Eventually the pair calmed down, and Chinatsu said, by way of explanation, "We tried asking Kyouko-senpai at first, but her replies were always about Akihabara."

"Hold off with the questions, Akari, Chinatsu-chan!" Kyouko laid a proprietary arm around Yui's shoulder. "First we must get Yui changed. We haven't much time."

The two girls nodded solemnly. Yui looked from one face to another. "Um, changed?"

"Not a moment to lose!" Chest thrown proudly out, Kyouko marched the Amusement Club out of the station, followed by Akari and Chinatsu, with a mystified Yui tagging behind.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Kyouko stopped, hands on hips, for a moment, in front of her house, and nodded a few times with an air of satisfaction. Then she pushed open the doors. "Come in, everyone."<p>

Yui had of course realized _where_ they were heading by then, but she was not the least clearer about the _why_. "Kyouko, what you said earlier about getting me changed…"

"That's right! Follow me, Yui."

Kyouko grabbed Yui's hand, and Yui thought, with sudden clarity, _that's the first time I've touched Kyouko for three months_, before she was pulled up the flight of stairs and into Kyouko's bedroom. A rush of inappropriate thoughts assailed her, and she hoped Kyouko would pin the reason behind her blush to the rigours of their walk.

"Look!" In fact, Yui was having a difficult time looking anywhere _but_ Kyouko's bed. "Put them on and meet us downstairs. Quickly!"

"What?" Yui's mind began to meander back to the present. "Wh-why do you have my uniform…?"

"You didn't bring them to Tokyo, right?" Kyouko grinned.

"I didn't need them," Yui agreed. "But how did…"

"The landlady was very nice, she allowed me to browse through the stuff you were leaving behind. So I saved these."

It was on the tip of Yui's tongue to wonder aloud what else Kyouko had saved. Instead she began asking, "Why do you want me to…" before she was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.

"See you in five minutes!" Kyouko called from somewhere near the stairs, leaving Yui to contemplate her old uniform with a bemused smile.

* * *

><p>When Yui walked down the stairs in her uniform, she felt as though the events of the past year had fallen completely away, and she was once again a second-year student in Nanamori Middle School, confident in the unchanging certainty of each day.<p>

"It still fits, Yui. You look good in it."

"Thanks, Akari." Yui glanced around. "Do you know where Kyouko is?"

At that moment Kyouko bounded out of the kitchen, a satchel in her hand. She caught sight of Yui and froze. An unfamiliar expression stole across her face, and for an instant she did not move or speak. Then the old grin returned.

"Finally! Let's go!"

Akari, Yui noted slowly, was also in her uniform. So was Kyouko and, behind her, Chinatsu. Comprehension dawned. "We're going to school?"

Pausing by the door, Kyouko turned around and beamed. "Where else?"

* * *

><p>Even though Nanamori Middle School was nominally closed for spring break, a sizeable congregation still thronged its grounds every day: mainly students from the more competitive sports clubs, but also those who had to return for remedial studies due to poor examination results. The Amusement Club, in their Nanamori uniforms, had no trouble blending in.<p>

The group made their way towards the Amusement Club room and reached it in short order. Inside the room, everything looked, felt, and even smelt wistfully nostalgic to Yui. She chuckled softly as she traced her finger on a wall. "I never thought I'd miss the Amusement Club this much."

"It's not the Amusement Club anymore, senpai."

"Oh?" For an instant the world seemed to Yui to have turned a somersault. Her senses gradually regained control. "O-of course, now that Kyouko and I have graduated." _Graduated._

Kyouko, who was sprawled on the floor, turned her head so her cheek was flat against the ground. "It's the Tea Ceremony Club room now."

"A group of juniors decided to petition the school to re-establish the Tea Ceremony Club," Chinatsu said, blushing faintly.

"Chinatsu-chan's the Club's president!" Akari chirped.

"Even though she hadn't done any club activity for the two years she was in this room," Kyouko added.

"Isn't that Kyouko-senpai's fault?" Chinatsu sighed in exasperation. "Everyone interested in re-establishing the Club held a…a trial of sort, I suppose, and…"

"Everyone agreed that Chinatsu-chan made the best tea!" Chinatsu winced slightly at Akari's simplification of the process, but looked pleased nevertheless.

"Congratulations, Chinatsu-chan!" Yui smiled warmly. "But…what about Akari?"

"I joined the Tea Ceremony Club too," Akari said. "Maybe I'll become so good at it I can earn a presence for myself at last."

Yui, thankfully, was spared the need to give a reply when the club door was slammed open with a loud "Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano strode in, with Chitose close behind. "We're not late, are we?"

"Right on time!" Kyouko rummaged in the satchel beside her and took out a camera. "And the Student Council?"

"May I introduce," Chitose waved a hand, "Student Council President Furutani Himawari, and her assistant Ohmuro Sakurako."

The two girls stepped into the room and bowed. As they did Himawari hissed audibly, "You're stepping on my foot, _assistant._"

"Don't put on airs," Sakurako hissed back. "The school board is filled with pervs, you're only president because you have big boobs."

"No," Himawari snapped as they walked to join the others, "I'm president because you have small brains."

"Some things never change, huh?" Yui whispered to Kyouko.

"News on the grapevine is that those two are going out," Kyouko replied lazily.

"And some things do," Yui conceded. "Kyouko, are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Kyouko said over the chatter around them. "I thought that, before we graduate, everyone should get together for a group picture. But then you pulled that disappearing trick."

"Ah." Yui looked away, embarrassed. "But," she asked, "who's going to take the picture?"

"I was thinking about that as well." Ayano sat down next to them. "Whoever's taking the picture won't be in it, will she?"

"Then haven't you answered your question?" Kyouko asked impatiently. "It's obviously going to be Akari, since she lacks presence so much she won't show up on the photo anyway."

"Hey!" Akari protested.

"Stop picking on my girlfriend," Chinatsu chimed in.

"Oh, Chinatsu-chan's very protective!" Kyouko crept towards her with a lecherous grin, and sighed theatrically. "Why didn't you ever show this side for me? Alas, now our star-crossed love can never be."

"We still, er…haven't solved the problem, though," Ayano said to Yui, a measure of sympathy in her eyes.

"Not to worry!" A voice boomed behind them. Yui suddenly thought she smelt charcoal, sulphur, and saltpetre. "I will save the day!"

They turned around. Nishigaki-sensei, the science teacher, had somehow entered the room without being seen, and was tweaking Kyouko's camera with a frighteningly detached interest. Everyone unconsciously held their breath.

"Oh. No need. There's a timer function." Nishigaki blinked, and put the camera down. "What?" she asked in genuine puzzlement when everyone collectively exhaled.

"Looks like miracles do happen after all," Ayano said.

"Come to think of it," Chitose said. "Nishigaki-sensei has been causing a lot less explosions since Rise-senpai's graduation, hasn't she?"

"Once a month is a lot less than once a week," Ayano muttered, but very quietly.

The teacher prodded the camera for a moment more before setting it on the table. "Ready, everyone?" She walked over to stand behind the girls. "All right, in three…two…one…"

_Click_.

* * *

><p>"You know, right up to the last moment I was expecting the camera to explode."<p>

The camera did not explode, and they managed to take a dozen more pictures, in increasingly casual poses. Afterwards there were more chatting, and gossip, and laughter. As the edge of the sun began to brush against the western horizon, the reunion finally drew to a close. The group made their way out of the school and, pair by pair, went on their separate ways.

Kyouko and Yui strolled around the neighbourhood with no particular destination in mind, talking occasionally, but more often letting the comfortable silence rest between them undisturbed. At last they stopped at the playground where they used to play as children, and laid on top of the grassy knoll next to it. Side by side, they watched the last of the sunset fade into darkness, and the first evening stars appear glimmering in the soft spring night.

"Were you disappointed when you saw Akari and Chinatsu-chan at the station?"

"Eh?" Yui turned her head. Kyouko was looking at her with a mischievous smile. "Why would I be?" she parried a little guiltily.

"You were, weren't you?" Kyouko's grin widened. "I bet you were hoping I'd be on my own. With the train running very late. And when you finally arrive at midnight, you'd find me still at the station, faithfully waiting for you."

"I hadn't thought the melodrama would be laid on quite so thick," Yui remarked drily. "Besides," she continued in a different tone, "didn't those two end unhappily?"

"Yui?"

"I'm…" _Scared._ "Worried, Kyouko. We're so far apart, and we can't meet very often, and…" A pause. "I know we love each other, but," she said, thinking of the movie, "sometimes, love isn't enough."

"Three years is a long time," Kyouko agreed quietly. "Many things could happen."

"And even if we…I mean…"

"We're both girls." More stars had come out, and shone with an icy brittle brightness. Yui shivered.

Then she felt a warm hand take hers, squeeze tight. "But," Kyouko said, "there's no one in the world I'd rather be with than you."

Slowly, Yui felt the worries weighing down on her drop away. She exhaled, and chuckled. "You know, Kyouko, you're surprisingly cool sometimes. Even though you're usually such an unreliable happy-go-lucky airhead."

"I-if you praise me like that…" Kyouko said with mock embarrassment.

"I'm not praising you," Yui replied immediately. She reflected. "Well…maybe just a little."

There was a brief silence.

"Let's be together forever, Yui."

"And live happily ever after, Kyouko."

Yui turned to prop herself over Kyouko. Their eyes met. Kyouko's lips parted slightly, and Yui's breath caught.

* * *

><p>Years later, as she leaned forward to kiss Kyouko before the marriage altar, Yui would recall the night of the reunion, and she seemed to hear again the gentle spring breeze sigh through the trees, and feel the grass, tender and dewy, beneath her hands, and see, once more, the myriad stars of the night shining in Kyouko's clear blue eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Note: The movie that Kyouko and Yui referred to is 5 Centimetres Per Second. It's not yuri, but it's quite famous, and generally considered to be very good, if a little bittersweet.<em>


End file.
